Tattoos
by SlytherinQueen11
Summary: This is a sequel type story to ncisfreak101's story "A Magical Case" You should go read it! I recommend it. A scene between Abby and Snape.


This is an idea I got after I read a story titled "A magical case" by ncisfreak101. I really wanted to see where I could go with this one, if you haven't read it, you really should! It's between-you know what I'm not going to tell you just read her story and mine please! Oh guys btw please check out my boyfriends profile! J He just created a page so it will be a while before he updates stories. His name is jdixon0824 Thanks! J

**Chapter 1**

After he had asked her if those were the only tattoos she had, her adrenaline kicked in to show him. She hasn't dated in a while but it was something about this man that just made her hormones produce more then she needed. Maybe it was his black locks of hair that she loved just playing with.

Or was it his facial features? She didn't know all she knew at the moment was they were about to have a very interesting experience.

As they casually walked past the rest of the students heading to the celebration party, careful not to draw attention to themselves they finally reached his classroom at the end of the long never ending hallway.

He pulled out his wand and closed all the curtains and doors so there was no light in the room left, he then lit a few candles which surrounded a bed that happened to form in the corner of the room.

The bed was decorated with black satin laced pillows, and black satin sheets, she honestly didn't think there could be anymore black on that bed. She could just picture all of the wonderful things that could happen now that he has a tad bit of magic in him, she seductively grinned and pushed him towards one of the desks.

As she rushed to take off his jacket, he stopped her, pulled her face to his and slowly forced their tongues to collide. As he pulled away she heard his seductive voice break the silence.

"Just relax, I want this moment to be memorable, let's take our time.'' he reassured her, as he took it off for her, then passionately kissed her.

He dragged her backwards to the bed by her skull necklace and then took it off and placed it on the nightstand.

As she slowly undressed him taking off his cape, vest and shirt, she felt his chest, and heard his breath hitch in his chest when her cold hands explored his naked torso. Reaching down to undo his belt, she pushed his pants past his knees, grabbing them and throwing them across the room.

After a few kisses were traded, it was his turn to help her get undressed. He pulled her skirt down her ankles and threw it also where his pants disappeared to, the shirt he pulled up over her head was also thrown in this growing clothes pile.

He picked her up and placed her on the bed, slowly placing small delicate kisses along her jaw line and down her neck. As she buried her hands in his luscious locks, he pulled her waist closer to his.

His hands caressed every little spot that he could find that he wasn't kissing, she herself was making contact with his tongue every few seconds. His hands were traveling down her thighs teasing her skin here and there until his hand slipped in her underwear and teased her, she whimpered as his hand perfectly moved in a rhythm that her breathing couldn't quite keep up with.

As she got closer and closer to her breaking point, she needed him inside of her, so she pulled his hand away, and cupped the space between his thighs and gently rubbed until she felt a little perkiness under his black boxers.

She growled ferociously as she pulled them down, forcing him on his back straddling him. She leaned forward and placed kisses all over his chest, as she reached back and teased him almost to breaking point.

He overtook her and forced her on her back placing his straining member outside the pearly gates, awaiting entrance. She gave him a quick kiss, and stared in his eyes long enough to give him permission. As he slowly slid his way in, careful not to hurt her, her velvet walls slowly stretched enough to take his girth.

Her wincing was a sign to him to take it slow. Slowing his pace down for her, she reached up and pulled him down for a kiss, long enough to send chills down someone's spine. Picking up speed, to meet both of their needs, hearing moans and groans come from her small delicate lips, is what drove him over the edge, that fact that he could make any woman feel this way, made him happy.

Closer and closer they got to their breaking point meant that he could pick up speed, and with that more groans, more kisses, and even more love. She swore there were holes in the bed sheets where her fingernails and gripped and ripped at, from his constant love making, it was like it was never ending.

He pushed deeper and harder then he had earlier, he needed this and he could tell she needed it as well, hell he hadn't gotten any in a long time. As he pushed one last time, emptying his seed in her welcoming womb, he could feel her muscles relax as they just finished pushing out the contents of her magnificent climax.

Collapsing on her body, feeling their chests rise with every breathe that was sucked in faster then their lungs could bear. She pushed a lock of his hair out of his face as he laid down on his back, rolling off of her quivering body. She curled up to his chest as he locked the doors and windows with a flick of the wand.

"Snape, that was ironically really magical, did you find the other tattoos you were talking about?.'' she asked as she slowly started to catch her breath.

"Abby, yes I did, but I also learned a few things today as well, I cannot live without you.'' he kissed her passionately as she laid back on his chest and they slept into the next day.


End file.
